The third largest cost in the production of a motor vehicle typically is seating. The largest portion of the seat cost is seating material. It typically makes up 30-40% of the total cost. By eliminating body cloth, one can reduce labor, material and lamination costs associated with such seats. Labor, material and lamination costs can also be reduced for other automotive interior parts which often include a cloth or fabric covering.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,695 and 5,786,394 are generally related to the present invention.